Titan Windrider
by CloudKat
Summary: The escapades of the Titans continue as they find themselves caring for a young boy who knows nothing of his past. What will happen once he becomes their team's newest member?
1. Findings

**Titan Windrider**

Chapter One- "Findings"

-

Time: Early evening

Location: Morning Glen Public Park, Jump City

-

The icy winds of early winter bit at his skin and ruffled his hair. Darkness loomed over the horizon, contrasting greatly with the blanket of snow lining the ground under his feet. Evening birds were scattered about the hauntingly bare branches of the chestnut trees.

Robin gave a semi-content sigh.

The park was beautiful… and cold. Really cold.

The wind picked up, kicking at his cape and sprawling it along the back of the bench he sat upon. He shivered.

Did the Boy Wonder mention it was cold?

A particularly strong gust attacked him. In that instant, his cape flew over his head, covering his already masked eyes. Thoroughly annoyed, Robin threw it back over with a feral snarl.

The wind continued to howl around him. Robin looked over to his side unconsciously. The trees within his sight weren't moving despite the harshness of the wind. He turned away.

…and did a double take.

'Heeey… that can't be…'

Robin stood up, his curiosity roused. He took a few cautious steps to the side.

The wind continued to blow harshly, seeping through his eyemask and stinging his eyes.

The snow crunched under his feet as he sidestepped once more.

Nothing.

The persistent winds had stopped.

The Boy Wonder blinked in blatant amazement.

He glanced back. Oddly, it seemed the wind was only circling the tree his bench was under.

Blink. Blink.

In a comical display of confusion, question marks began to appear over Robin's spiky-haired head.

The small handful of people remaining in the park stared.

Robin scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Uhh… hehheh…heh?"

That handful backed away, slowly.

He sweatdropped. 'This isn't my day…' He thought to himself, suppressing a sigh.

As soon as the gawking people averted their attention, Robin glanced back at the tree. He was deeply intrigued by its strange behavior… or whatever. As his leering continued, he eventually caught sight of a tendril of teal…

'Hair!' Robin thought, astonished.

He stepped forward to examine it closer, ignoring the wind rushing at him once more. He squinted, hoping to spot it.

The strand whipped out. It was indeed hair.

The Boy Wonder continued to walk towards the side of the tree opposite to the bench. The gusts became stronger and stronger. The tendril of hair flicked out every couple of seconds, moving about rapidly.

After a couple of excruciatingly long minutes, Robin was within an arms length of it. By that time, though, the strength of the wind was almost unbearable. It felt as if billions of needles were piercing his skin, then being hammered on to be embedded further. Even with his inhuman collection of energy, Robin had to use every ounce of his training just to take one last stride…

YANK.

The wind stopped immediately.

A small boy collapsed on his side from his sitting position behind the tree. From what Robin could see, he was small and fragile, with skin as fair as the snow itself. He looked no older than five.

Despite the freezing weather, he was clad in only an oversized button-up shirt and a pair of ragged denim shorts. What interested Robin most was his wild, wild mane of hair. Teal hair that reached his tiny shoulder blades. Teal hair that he still grasped in his gloved hands.

He dropped it like it was on fire, suddenly embarrassed by his child-like actions. He glanced behind him, half expecting someone to be calling the police on him for child abuse. He couldn't see anybody…

Robin mentally kicked himself. '…why the hell would someone do THAT? All I did was pull on his hair! And then he…fell over…unconscious… Crap!'

The seriousness of the situation finally sunk into his usually sharp mind.

'Must be the cold…'

He kneeled by the boy, checking his pulse hastily. After a few seconds of complete silence, he gave a sigh of relief, then muttered to himself, "Pulse is normal, though his breathing is slightly forced, due to the cold." The dark haired teen made a mental note of this as he whipped off his cape and wrapped it around the pale-skinned youth. Robin gently lifted him into his arms and carried him easily due to his tiny frame.

Robin headed out of the park and toward the police station without a second thought.

-

Time: Early evening

Location: Titans Tower, Jump City Bay

-

"BOO-YAH! I just kicked yo' furry behind to Gotham and _back_!"

"YOU DID NOT! It was a fluke, I say! A fluke!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy glared at each other with surprising intensity. Each had a Gamestation controller in their hands.

Raven sat near them, her legs crossed, a book held in her slender fingers. She peered at them over the pages, rolled her icy amethyst eyes, and continued to read.

It was at that moment Starfire floated in, her hands clasped behind her back cutely. She harbored a look of worry in her wide green eyes.

"Friends? Might you know of the whereabouts of Robin?"

Cyborg paused mid-argument to call, "He said he was going for a walk, Star. You don't have to worry." He barely even looked at her. In a second, his attention was back on Beast Boy, who was still shouting:

"YOU CHEATED!"

"NO, I DIDN'T! YOU JUST SUCK AT THIS GAME!"

Beast Boy gasped, clutching his heart. "You…you take that back!"

"Make me, ya little weed!" Cyborg retorted, smirking wide.

Beast Boy growled, "Back off, you oversized microwave!"

"Hey, this microwave can shove his foot up your flowery little ass!"

'Did you… did you just… argh… SEWING MACHINE! You're a damn sewing machine on steroids, Cy!" Cried the changeling as he tore down the hall.

"Come back here you frickin' walking, talking salad!" Cyborg's shout echoed as he followed.

Starfire giggled at her teammates ridiculous antics, momentarily forgetting her Robin-related woes. Raven gave a sigh of what could only be exasperation. She shot a wary look to her Tamaranian friend, who smiled in return.

"Do you not find that amusing, Raven?" Starfire asked eagerly.

Raven's left eyebrow twitched before she gave a monotonous reply: "Har har."

-

Time: Late evening

Location: Entrance of "Crimson Candles" nightclub

-

A small path had formed in the gigantic crowd that had gathered for the opening of the new nightclub "Crimson Candles". Hushed, excited whispers rang out, creating a dull roar throughout the crowd. Robin stared doubtfully at random faces. Most carried expressions of shock, awe, and barely contained fangirl excitement. He passed the latter with masked discomfort and fear.

Many people stared at him not only because he as **Robin**, leader of the local vigilante group and former sidekick of the Dark Knight himself, but because his cape was bundled in his arms.

And when said bundle stirred, there was a collective gasp from the entire crowd. Tendrils of teal hair from one side of the cape, and they gasped even louder. Someone even had the nerve to shout:

"What you got there, **Robbo**? A corpse?"

Robin drew back, appalled. His eyemask narrowed. 'How can it be a _corpse_, of all things, if it moves, you moron?' He thought.

The same idiot who had spoken previously blurted, "Show us, Boy Wonder!"

"…"

And that was when all hell broke loose.

Thousands of rabid fans swarmed out from all sides. Several voices cried out in an uproar of excitement.

"ROBIN! ROBIN! ROBIN!"

Robin dropped into a defensive fighting stance(…or the best he could with two hands occupied). He felt a small tug on one of his spiked ebony locks and prepared to…

He paused, then stared down at the small figure in his arms. He sighed, withdrew his fist—that had been hazardously near a fan's stunned face—and leapt forward.

He landed within another mob of obsessive weirdoes.

The boy stirred.

Robin charged through the crowd, careful not to hurt any people—much. He flipped and vaulted of their shoulders again and again in a brilliant acrobatic display. Many eyes followed his every move, "ooh"ing and "ahh"ing all the while.

POW! Swooosh…

CLANK!

Robin's grappling hook shot out, eventually clutching to a building on his left side.

SWOOSH!

At the touch of a button, the rope of it retracted towards the hook, sending the Boy Wonder soaring upwards. Within mere second, he was gone.

There was a long period of silence.

The double doors of "Crimson Candles" opened, music pouring out. Dumbfounded security guards walked out, bewildered by the strange quietness. A bouncer strolled out casually, then bellowed:

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

More silence. Then…

"I got some of Robin's hair!" A female voice stated breathlessly.

The crowd seemingly regained their senses. They began to cheer.

For the bouncer or for the fan's accomplishment, nobody really knew.

-

Time: Late evening

Location: Front of Jump City Police Department (JCPD)

-

Shhhh-CLANK!

The sound of Robin's grappling hook rewinding echoed through the empty streets in front of the police station.

Currently, the Boy Wonder's green gloved hand was poised to knock on the station's black tinted door. The heartbeat of the teal haired youth could be felt on his skin.

'_Robin, why are you hesitating?' _A small voice sounded in the back of his head.

Robin bit his lip. 'Because…'

'_Because why?' _The voice countered.

'I don't really know. I have my suspicions about the kid. He may be a metahuman.'

'_Do you think he would be dangerous at an orphanage or foster home?'_

'…'

'_Is that a yes?'_

"…yes" Robin muttered aloud. "Damn," he continued scathingly, "now I'm talking to myself…" He massaged his temple, his inner dialogue still ringing in his mind.

-flick-

Robin snapped to attention. The light behind the police department's front desk had turn on. The distant silhouette reflecting onto a nearby wall flickered.

Robin's cool composure wavered. He began to panic. Just a little bit.

'Whatta I do? Whatta I DO?'

Er… yea. Guess the 'boy' of the Boy Wonder needed to surface some time…

Thoughts raced through Robin's spiky head. 'He should be taught to control his abilities… whatever they are (smart, Sherlock.).' He thought resolutely.

'_He could be part of the Titans!' _Agreed the voice in his head. Damn schizophrenia.

'Yeah," retorted Robin. "When I'm almost thirty."

'……_shut up.'_

Robin thought again. "He could be… our mascot!" He muttered aloud.

A mental snort came from a corner of his mind.

"Oh, get out of here, will you?" Robin hissed to no one.

The voice blew a raspberry, then was silent. Robin gave a loud sigh and fled the scene hastily, heading toward the Tower.

As the colors of the black haired teenager's costume faded into the darkness, the doors of the police station opened wide. A janitor eyed the streets curiously. "I swear I heard something. Puny kid morons. Damn it all!"

-

Time: Midnight

Location: Titan's Tower, Jump City Bay

-

Starfire glanced at the clock for the twentieth time in three minutes. Her attention switched to Raven, who was meditating in the far corner. "Raven," she called lightly. The violet haired girl didn't answer. Her lips moved slightly to chant, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos…"

Starfire blinked. "Raven," she called again.

This time around, one of Raven's eyes opened. "What now, Starfire?" she droned.

"Might you have sensed Robin in your medative state?"

Raven sighed, irritated-like. "No." She continued to meditate. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos… Azarath, metrion, zinthos…"

Cyborg, who was watching T.V., knew he was next to be interrogated. And he had already prepared an answer.

Sure enough, Starfire's voice lilted out, "Cyborg, have you not checked for his communications? Can you locate him?"

"No, Star."

"Are you sure of this?" The ruby haired beauty pressured.

"Yes, Star."

"Beast Boy, with your animalistically enhanced instincts and senses, surely you have…"

Beast Boy averted his gaze from the window. "Sorry Star. I got nothin'. Robin can handle himself, you know."

Starfire nodded her head uncertainly. "Of course."

There was an odd pause.

She addressed them collectively, "Are you certain of…"

"YES."

-

Time: Midnight

Location: Titan's Tower, entrance

-

Earlier, dogs that had been barking and whining immediately stopped as Robin had passed, the boy bundled in his arms.

Robin thought it was strange. He made a metal note to ask Beast Boy about it later.

But, now as he stood at the entrance of the Tower, second thoughts arose in a flurry of questions that demanded to be answered. What if his friends didn't accept his rushed decision?

'I'm the leader, though. They'll respect my decision once I explain myself. They're my friends, for God's sake!' He mused to himself.

Taking a deep breath, the black haired teen pushed a small, almost hidden, button on the door's surface. It opened.

CREEAK…

-

Time: Midnight

Location: Titan's Tower, Jump City Bay

-

Raven's communicator rang. She flicked it open.

"Raven?" Robin's masked face filled the whole of the tiny screen.

"Robin."

"Listen, I need you guys to-…"

"Robin!" Starfire barreled into Raven, landing on the gothic girl, who had, in turn, dropped the communicator with an undignified "Oof!"

Starfire now had the communicator in her amber tanned fingers.

"Robin!" She cried. "Are you undamaged? We have been awaiting your arrival and-…"

Robin chuckled, "I'm fine, Star. I just need you to call the others to the main entrance hallway."

"Roger of the one called dodger, Robin! I will verbally beckon them to said hall!" Starfire chirped happily.

"…what?"

"She means 'Roger dodger'. Beast Boy said it earlier to the television," came Raven's voice from somewhere under her Tamaranian friend.

Starfire giggled.

"Okay… Robin out." The communicator went blank. Starfire shoved it into some unknown pocket of sorts in her outfit. She set off to find Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Raven still lay in a tangled heap on the floor. She stood up, brushing off her cloak and straightening her hair. Eyes widening, she gave a growl. "Starfire! You just stole my communicator…!" With a small huff, she headed down the hall to the main entrance.

-

Time: A quarter past midnight

Location: Titan's Tower, main entrance hall

-

"OW! Get away, you lunkhead!"

"Shut it, salad shooter."

Robin's ears perked up. His team was coming, slowly, but surely. Couldn't they be a little quieter? He sighed, rubbed his temples, then watched the doorway intently.

Starfire was first to enter. Robin opened his mouth to speak…

"ROBIN!"

WHUMPF!

"Starfire…" Robin struggled for breath.

"Oh, Robin, my worries have been great! Are you undamaged?"

"Not for long…"

Starfire suddenly became aware of a squirming … something between her and her friend. Slowly, she released the Boy Wonder, then shifted her gaze. Downward.

Large almond shaped eyes of sapphire gazed back curiously, innocently.

Starfire's hand flew to her mouth. "Eep!"

A series of questions emanated throughout the entrance hall, signaling that the others had arrived. They quieted, then, as if on cue, all simultaneously shot Robin identical baffled looks.

Robin did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Congratulations! ……it's a boy!"

…and he gave a wide, nervous grin as jaws dropped.

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans aren not mine, 'kay? Usual disclaimers apply.

**a/n: **_Hi, people! This is my fist fic that I've actually posted, soplease be a little bit lenient! Constructive criticism is welcome, though. I know, I know, this chapter isn't that great. But I promise it'll get better. Oh, and the boy WILL gain a name sometime next chapter. Also... killed my format! I apologize if it looks really messed up. -glares-_

_Oh, and one of my many muses, Epros, says hi, too. He's currently waving wildly like a moron at the computer screen._

_Epros: Hi -grins-_

_Until next chapter… _


	2. Kaze Kiseki

**

* * *

**

**Titan Windrider **

**Chapter Two**—

"**Kaze Kiseki"**

* * *

Time: Saturday, 1:02 am

Location: Titans' Tower, Jump City Bay

* * *

"Okay, let's start this over. You find the little munchkin here in the park, realize he's a metahuman, run all around town with him, then bring him HERE?"

Robin nodded toward Cyborg, adding, "I tried to take him to the JCPD, but I figured we could at least help him a bit more than an orphanage could. "With what, dude?" Beast Boy protested. "Diapers? Binkies?"

Robin sent the changeling a glare and a scowl. "His powers, Beast Boy, his powers."

"And what are his powers, anyways?"

Raven rolled her amethyst orbs. "You certainly are attentive. Robin mentioned a forceful wind surrounding the boy, didn't he?"

"It is quite possible he wields control of Earth updrafts." The team turned to Starfire, who had spoken. In her arms she carried the boy. He seemed at peace with her, not squirming and making noise. His teal strands were strewn about her chest, contrasting with the color of her purple top.

"Aerokinetic, most probably," Cyborg agreed with a thoughtful face.

"The question is, though, in what ways can he manipulate winds?" Robin glanced at Raven, who gave a silent nod.

"Robin, what temperature was it in the outside when you stumbled upon him?" Starfire questioned.

The Titan leader smirked. "Cold."

Starfire blinked. "Indeed. Hoe do you propose he survived in such harsh weather while clothed in only thin cotton garments?' There was a period of silence. All eyes, masked an tech alike, traveled to the boy.

He stared back, seemingly amused.

Cyborg spoke first. "I think some tests need to be run. Sooner better than later."

Starfire continued to stare at the boy. "But he is so young…"

Robin laid a hand on her shoulder. "It needs to be done, Star."

The Tamaranian set her emerald eyes to his masked ones. "Can we at least wait one more day, Robin? It would be most tiring to wait for results so late into the daily Earth rotation."

"Technically, Starfire, it's very early in the 'daily Earth rotation'." Raven droned.

Beast Boy looked at Raven funny, then piped up, "Star's right. Gotta let the midget sleep, right? Maybe we can start fresh in the morning."

Raven opened her mouth to speak otherwise, but was silenced once Beast Boy sent her a wary look. She averted her gaze, a little flustered. Pulling her hood up over her head to shadow her face, she marched off. "Fine. Goodnight." Beast Boy stared after her retreating figure.

Cyborg let out a gigantic yawn, making the small teal headed youth peer up at him. "Whatever, ya'll. G'night." As if by a second thought, the human-robot hybrid walked back over to Starfire and the boy in her lap. He patted his hair lightly, ruffling his wild hair. "Big day tomorrow, kid. Better be ready." A miniscule smile formed on Cyborg's lips. He turned and parted down the hall.

Starfire beamed.

Beast boy stretched out, fangs glistening. "I'm gonna hit the sack, too. 'Night, Rob, Star." He exited as a green cat.

Robin and Starfire remained in the room with the youth.

Starfire smiled wide, then asked, "Should we sleep in my room, Robin?"

Robin cleared his throat, "You and him," he gestured, "right?"

"Yes, have I implied something of another sort?"

"No," the Boy Wonder shrugged. "Oh, and sure. Are you going to sleep soon?"

Starfire shook her head, flaming locks twirling. "I do not believe so. I must first prepare my sleeping quarters for him. More pillows, perhaps?"

Robin chuckled, "Sounds fine to me. Maybe you can get him to talk, Star."

"True. He seems to be of appropriate age to be verbally communicating. Hopingly, he will be able to, yes?"

Robin peered down at the figure in his friend's lap. He was asleep, his tiny frame shuddering slightly with each breath.

'Why did I bring you here?' Thought the Boy Wonder absently.

He gently stroked the face of his rescued one, contemplating. The Tamaranian made no move to stop him, but a light blush graced her cheeks as she watched silently.

With a jolt, Robin realized what he was doing. He awkwardly drew his hand back, face burning. "S-sorry Star. Got a little lost…"

Starfire bit her lip. "It is okay, Robin. Please, are you having a thought of second?"

"Second thought?"

"Yes."

Robin took a seat on the sofa. He fingered his cape, then his communicator anxiously. "I'm not sure. Really. Am I supposed to be like this, Starfire? I mean, I'm the leader of a vigilante group of superheroes, for God's sake! I'm not supposed to be so unsure of my actions! Who knows how it could affect the team?"

After the ebony haired teen's outburst, Starfire floated down to sit next to him, still clutching the boy. Choosing her words carefully, she spoke, "Every leader is unsure of their decisions, for it is their nature to worry over how any of their own decisions will affect the well-being of their team." She paused, studying Robin for any sort of reaction. Seeing none, she continued, "You are one who leads at heart, Robin. _Shaaku_, in the language of my people. You are a true leader, but you are also human. We as the Titans often are shown the _shaaku_ in you, although as of late we have been seeing other facets of your personality. Sides that you may not have shown to the world for a very long time."

With another pause, she added, "Merely that and nothing more."

Robin chortled helplessly, "Brushing up on your poetry, Star?"

The Tamaranian giggled happily, "Indeed. Edgar Allen of Poe is a gifted rhythmic writer!"

Robin laughed, "Nevermore."

Starfire cocked her head cutely to the side. "Please?"

Robin ran a palm down his face amusedly. "Nothing, nothing. G'night Star. G'night…"

"Happy slumbering, Robin! We shall see you tomorrow!"

Robin smiled to himself. "Yeah…"

* * *

Time: Saturday, 2:43 am

Location: Starfire's room, Titans' Tower

* * *

click-

A fair amount of light illuminated the room, reflecting a little off the purple walls. Starfire sat in her bed, searching a… Japanese dictionary? The boy sat by her side, staring curiously. Still, he made no sound.

"Well, you are of oriental nature, it seems. It is only appropriate to name you thusly. Heehee."

The boy blinked his large sapphire orbs. He continued to watch his caretaker.

flip-

Starfire flicked the page over, scanning meticulously with her trademark Tamaranian eyebrows raised high. "You are of the Earth, yes?" She glanced at him. "Perhaps?" She added after a double take of his pale face. "I see no alien features. Though many extra-terrestrials of my Vegan star system look very much like the dwellers of this planet. Are you of the Centauri Moons? Meharne? Zenarien?"

The youth's nose twitched. He sneezed.

Starfire chuckled lightly. "You are very… adorable." She patted his cheek affectionately. "Oh, I do hope Cyborg's tests are lenient on your frail form." She put a hand over her lips and yawned. "I have reached my limits, small one, _juna'nian_, I will try to find your name after my daily slumber." She placed him gingerly under the covers next to her. "Happy slumbering, vieti'en du shima ni X'hal…"

The boy sneezed again.

* * *

Time: Saturday, 9:47 am

Location: Cyborg research lab 403.6, Titans' Tower

* * *

Beast Boy ran a hand through his hair. After eating a respective amount of tofu, he had finally come to complete consciousness. "Where's Star anyway?" He questioned.

Cyborg looked up from his place at a rather large computer console set to the side of a Plexiglass window that led to another room. A mess of wires lay at his feet. "Dunno, BB," he replied. He glanced at the controls and keyboard. Typing a few keys, he scanned the screen, sat backwards with a satisfied smirk. "Systems are ready, Rob." Typical Cyborg.

The aforementioned leader continued to pace around the room. "Good." He paused, then added, "Should we check on Starfire? I mean, she should have been down by now."

Beast Boy snickered behind his gloved hands. "Geez… Robin. You're such a mother hen!" Cyborg roared with laughter. "Oh, that's rich!" He slapped his hand lightly to Beast Boy's, then crashed knuckles with the changeling.

Raven rolled her eyes. She leaned against the far wall away from the others. "She'll be down soon." The Azarathian nodded toward Robin.

Beast Boy sent her a look. "What?" He quipped, "Didjya read her mind, Rae?" He grinned goofily.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "I am an empath, Beast Boy. Not a telepath. And my name is Raven, you dolt."

Beast Boy sweatdropped.

Robin brightened. He stopped his pacing short. "You can sense her, then? She's coming with the boy, right?"

"Yes."

SWISH-

The metal sliding doors of the lab opened and revealed a rather distraught looking Starfire. Her hands were clasped behind her back worriedly.

"Hey Star, where's the midget?" Greeted Beast Boy, almost casually.

"Greetings, friends. _Kaze_ is… umm…"

"Kaze?" Cyborg asked.

"Indeed."

"_Kaze_?" Robin blinked.

"Yes. It is—"

"Wind. In Japanese," Raven interrupted. "It's pronounced 'kah-zay', Starfire, not 'kaays'…"

Starfire scratched her cheek sheepishly. She rubbed the back of her neck with a faltering grin.

Robin shrugged. "…I'm okay with that. Cyborg? Beast Boy?"

"Suuure…"

"Fine, dude," Beast Boy muttered. He looked to Raven, muttered something about 'mind-reading', then asked, "Rae?"

Raven twitched. Apparently, the comment was not unheard. "The name suits him." To Starfire, she said, "Where is he?"

Starfire visibly grimaced. "Uh… Kaze is… different?"

The Titan leader's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "Different? How so, Starfire?"

The Tamaranian in question shifted uncomfortably. "He has undergone his transformation?"

"… excuse me?"

Just then, a slight breeze picked up, but was gone as quickly as it had come. Starfire's blazing ruby tresses fluttered, as did Raven's orchid ones. The Tamaranian sighed, defeated. "Kaze! Enter, please!"

SCWIISH-

The door re-opened, and in stumbled the little boy. He was taller, only in a slight sense, and his hair had lengthened down to his mid-back. It had gotten even more wild, but in a graceful kind of way. Smooth strands fell in a thick cascade of teal. His eyes had gotten brighter. His skin remained the same: dreadfully pale, the color of newly fallen snow. His ears were slightly elfin shaped, though not as exaggeratingly so as Beast Boy's. He donned an oversized T-shirt, Starfire's without a doubt, considering the puppies it sported.

The entire room simultaneously blinked, with the stark exception of Starfire and Kaze.

Raven recovered first. "Shocking…" She muttered tonelessly. Unnoticed by the others, a hint of surprise had found itself into her amethyst eyes.

"Dude!" Beast Boys own looked as if they could explode. "Shorty went all time-traveler on us!"

Cyborg was in no better shape. "H-he got older? O-overnight?" He stuttered rather impressively, mouth agape, words spilling from it incredulous and confused.

"How did this happen?" Robin asked, stunned.

Kaze gave a little boyish grin. Fangs could be seen.

Starfire laughed nervously, "Funny, is it not? I was inclined to believe only my people could undergo the transformation!"

Time: 10:11 am, Saturday

Location: Cyborg research lab 403.6, Titans' Tower

"Subject: Kaze Kiseki. Status: Healthy. Bio readings confirmed his body has aged to that of a six-year-old, about…" Cyborg rattled off Kaze's statistics.

"Heehee, I do love his name. He is our 'wind miracle'," Starfire squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Cyborg! Have you found the source of his growth?" Called Robin.

"Not yet, man. The basics are still poppin' up. Hold up."

Robin tapped his foot impatiently. He shot a masked glance to his side. Starfire floated by the Plexiglass window, watching Kaze as he sat on a metal examination table, small wires stickered to his arms and head. Robin glanced at Beast Boy and Raven to his right. Beast Boy was wiggling his eyebrows and grinning widely, an expression he often used after his corny punch lines. A few seconds passed, and Robin was surprised to see a small smile grace his gothic friend's face. Beast Boy looked a bit startled himself, then grinned wider and continued his tirade.

Cyborg's voice rang out once more: "Robin, you gotta see this!"

Robin snapped to attention. He rushed over hurriedly, shouting, "Cy!"

Cyborg pointed wordlessly, biting his lip.

Robin followed his part mechanical friend's gaze. His eyemask narrowed as he openly gaped at the screen, which had temporarily become a monitor.

A gasp came from Starfire's direction. She brought both hands over her mouth. "He… he is!" Her amber fingers muffled her cry. Raven rushed up next to her. "What is…" She trailed off. Beast Boy, one step behind Raven, drew in a breath.

Inside the separated room, Kaze's eyes were shut tight. Tendrils of his teal mass of hair flowed smoothly with the gusts of wind that had materialized as wisps of pure white. Stranger still, he was floating amongst it, unharmed. Wind swirled with liquid grace, and his eyes opened. They were dull and cold and blank at the same time, frighteningly so.

The Titans watched mindlessly, as if viewing a spectacle of beauty instead of potential danger.

The force of Kaze's winds grew, whipping and snapping around him. Wires flew, equipment shattered. Kaze remained unscathed.

"KAZE!" Fists on Plexiglass, sparking an unearthly hue of emerald.

"HRA-AA!"

Crrr-ACK!

A starbolt melted the glass, giving Starfire ample room to fly through.

"Kaze! N-no more wind please!" Her voice was scolding, yet pleading all the same.

Ping! Shhh… smack!

Wires flew. One struck Kaze across the face, drawing blood. With that, he seemed to snap out of his entranced state. Time went slower as he fell, crimson spurting from his cheek, drops hitting the floor.

Time resumed. With reflexes honed to near perfection, Robin dove. Through the half-melted window he went, skidding among shattered glass and equipment to catch Kaze's falling body.

WHUMPF!

* * *

Time: Saturday, 12:36 pm

Location: Main common room, Titans' Tower

* * *

With a notepad in his metal lap, Cyborg scanned the pages contained with a weathered look on his face. "Is that _all_ you can think of, people? C'mon!"

Beast Boy moaned. He was sprawled on the sofa, his forest green hair tousled to no end. Sitting up, the green animorph gave a mocking thoughtful look. Giving up at once, he flopped back don on his green face. "_Totally_ not happening, dude." Came a muffled response.

Raven glanced at him. Her hood was drawn up, and her arms were crossed from her place on the armrest of the sofa.

Cyborg sighed irritably. "For Christ's sake…" He muttered. "This isn't

going well. The kid's powers should have at least a decent amount of predictability! Have we really thought of everything?" He sighed again.

"What would a decent amount be, Cyborg?" Raven asked softly.

Cyborg gave no answer.

Raven droned on, "Some aerokinetics, and those who wield elemental abilities, are quite unpredictable. They manipulate forces of nature and can bend those same forces to their very will. Many are not aware of this, but elements can do anything they please, and are aware of their master's wishes. They strive to fulfill every command, even if they must twist the threads of reality to do so."

A muffled voice asked, "Why have all the elemental/uber-evil villains we've come across not seized the entire Earth, then, if they're so frickin' powerful, damnit?"

"Because they simply do not wield the control."

"But you said elements will do everything they can to please!" Countered Beast Boy, who really wasn't in the position to do so.

"I said that, yes," snapped Raven icily, "but you failed to notice the 'some', Beast Boy. There are many elemental mages that no longer are in complete synchrony, in an equal partnership, with their abilities. The element they control becomes merely a tool, instead of a gift and partner. I… believe Kaze is one who is in tune with his element, as it always seems to protect him. He is a true aerokinetic mage, without a doubt."

Cyborg sighed. "If he's able to do so many things, then why can't we sum up some expectations of his aerokinesis? How will we teach him to control it at all if even _we_ can't predict what could happen?

Rays of early noontime sun shone through the windows. They cast a glare on the figure on the Boy Wonder. "What else can be said, Cy? He's basically a mystery to us."

"Not a _complete_ mystery, Robin. Not after Professor Raven's elemental abilities 101." Beast Boy so helpfully supplied.

Raven glared at the changeling sharply. "I can't believe I'm saying these words in the same sentence, but Beast Boy is right. Partly."

Beast Boy lifted his head to pout.

Cyborg nodded. He placed the notepad on the coffee table. "Yea… Star seems to like him enough. But what if he has another growth spurt—that sounds sooo wrong to say about the midget—overnight? What if he continues aging?"

"He may gain control over his powers…" Raven trailed off.

"Simply with age? He may just receive more he can't control, guys." Beast Boy cast his gaze downwards.

There was a short, silent pause. Every Titan present knew who Beast Boy was really referring to.

Robin broke the silence, "He… just needs… practice." He winced slightly at the familiarity of the sentence. "I guess…" He added awkwardly.

Beast Boy remained silent.

"Err… okay, ya'll. We need more suggestions," Cyborg's attempt to change the direction of the conversation worked, halfly.

"… uh-huh. What were they again?"

Raven rolled her eyes, not an uncommon sight. She whisked the notepad and pen from Cyborg and held it gingerly in dainty fingers. "Ahem…" She cleared her throat as if preparing a speech. "Firstly, we have confirmed he can strengthen air to hazardous levels. Second… he may be able to levitate or fly as Starfire and I can," she paused and brought the papers closer to her pale face. Her eyes widened in a rare display of utter confusion. "Thirdly, he needs a haircut and a shot of testosterone?"

In the distance, glass was heard shattering.

Cyborg whistled innocently as Beast Boy cackled hysterically.

"Hahahaha! That's SO true, Cy! Hahaha—!"

Slap!

A strip of glowing black energy slapped over the green one's mouth. His voice was cut off instantly.

Robin and Cyborg began to crack up as Raven allowed herself a small smirk of triumph.

Beast Boy's eyes began to tear as he slowly turned blue.

Raven glared. "You have a nose—supposedly. I haven't cut off your air supply, you moron, just your insufferable talking."

Beast Boy did a frantic dance in front of her. His arms waved helplessly. Muffled cries emanated from behind the obsidian… uhh… muffler.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy," Raven's half-lidded eyes and tiny smirk gave her a look of evil boredom. "I don't speak Idiot. Especially with your thick Uber-Moron accent."

Robin and Cyborg were just about rolling on the floor by then.

Raven snapped once. The energy stuck to Beast Boy's face disappeared. He put his hands on his non-existent hips and cried, "That's because you can't read!"

"I can read and write, you fool."

Beast boy's face contorted as he searched for an insult within his tiny mind.

"Then… you're… you're… non-different-language speaker!" Well, Beast Boy, that was lame. Care to try again?

Raven quirked an eyebrow. "Ahou…"

She walked off, dropping the notepad telekinetically back in Cyborg's hands. "Baka…" Was heard distantly.

Beast Boy huffed, "Well… salsa chow mein… tempura to you too!" He stomped goofily to the kitchen, most likely to fix up some of his toxic tofu snacks.

After minutes of laughing and laughing, Robin and Cyborg finally regained their composure. Cyborg wiped a tear from his human eye. Robin cleared his throat, though still chortling. He stopped.

"Hey, wasn't this supposed to be serious?"

* * *

Time: Saturday, 12:50 pm

Location: Starfire's quarters, Titans' Tower

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through purple drapery. A pinkish hue settled throughout the room, coloring the original dark fuchsia walls magenta. Sounds of crashing waves and distant urban life lofted through open windows and into the silence of Starfire's quarters.

Starfire herself sat on her bed, lounging back on her purple and white checkered throw pillows (Robin had gotten them for her on a recent trip to the 'mall of shopping'). A book—Edgar Allen Poe's A Tell Tale Heart—was held in her slender, amber fingers. Her mouth moved as she read certain words, sounding them out lightly in a hushed voice. Every page or so, she peered over the pages at a lump on her table in the center of the room. Pillows lined it with blankets covering them. Somewhere smooshed between it all lay Kaze, his head buried under the covers, his small body as well.

knock, knock-

Kaze's form flinched under the covers. Starfire blinked in surprise. Was he awake?

KNOCKKNOCK-

Starfire turned, averting her attention.

"Who is there?" Her call was softly spoken.

"Me, Starfire," Raven's voice said through the door, toneless.

"One second, please!" Starfire covered her mouth. Too loud. She dropped her book on her comforter, then floated upright toward her door. She pushed small button near the side.

SWISH-

Raven's hooded face stared up at her.

Starfire motioned for her to stay quiet. She gestured as if to say, 'Come in…'

Raven entered, treading lightly on the purple carpeting, cloak billowing behind her.

Starfire beamed at Raven. There was a pause.

"So, Raven. Why have you ventured into my quarters?" Starfire whispered.

Raven pulled down her hood. Her words were spoken in a normal voice, "Don't bother whispering. He's awake."

Starfire looked to the table. Sure enough, the covers were being pulled off. Sapphire colored eyes stared at her in blatant curiosity. She rushed over in a flurry of Tamaranian green.

"Kaze! You have awakened!" She cooed as she pulled him into her arms. He struggled weakly.

Starfire immediately released him and placed him on the floor with a start. She smiled apologetically. "Forgive me."

Kaze merely looked up to her face, eyes moving slowly as he studied her features. He leaned his head to the side once satisfied and glanced past his main caretaker, locking gazes with the violet haired teen positioned behind her.

Raven blinked, taken aback at his forwardness. She regained her stoic composure almost instantly. "Can he speak?"

Starfire grinned sheepishly, clasping her hands behind her. "Actually, I am not certain…"

Raven rolled her eyes.

Kaze walked unsteadily over to the gothic, tugging on her cloak. His pointed ears twitched. Raven looked downward, glaring stonily.

"Let go."

Kaze just smiled, fangs clearly visible.

Raven growled, but made no move to pry him off. "Has he made any kind of sound verbally?"

"I believe he has… burped?"

Raven clutched her forehead. "Never mind…"

* * *

Time: Sunday, 8:45 am

Location: Titans' Tower

* * *

Starfire drew back Kaze's covers, eyes closed gleefully. "Kaze? Have you awakened from your daily slumber?" She opened hr emerald orbs, then gasped. "Eep!"

In the midst of a cocoon of teal-tinged white, Kaze's sleeping face was peaceful, but ever changing. His pointed ears grew abnormally and began to grow beige-tan fur. His face itself had gotten a bit longer, but the soft lines of his childlike features remained. His fangs shifted and grew, eyebrows became more defined.

Starfire panicked. She peeled the rest of his blankets off, but was soon faced with an even bigger surprise.

Kaze's bones looked as if they were painfully shifting. His limbs, hands, and feet grew gracefully longer, but not to a great extent, as his body stayed in perfect, lithe proportion. A small amount of visible muscle rippled across his entire body.

Starfire drew out her communicator and flipped it open. Robin's groggy face appeared.

"Star? Why are you calling so early? You usually wait until at least 'til 9:30 to forcibly rip me out of bed…"

In her anxious state, Starfire temporarily forgot to speak English.

"_Nor vuenji shicmen! Glorg un tiel slaven'tier murkov el! Essa ni de KAZEL! X'Hal rui tiel ji corien tessor! Robien ni!_"

Robin sweatdropped. "Uh… Star? Could you please calm down?"

"_Robien un de essa! KAZEL corien tessor ni!_"

"Huh?"

"_KAZEL corien tessor ni! KAZEL!_"

flip-

Starfire's shriek could be heard throughout the Tower.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't need no frickin' disclaimer! I RULE THE WORLD! HAHAHAHA—Hey! Where're you taking me? AHH! I don't need to go to the swirly side of the mental institute! I don't! No! Epros! Help me!_

'_Pros: Ehh… you're on your own, Clou… Yea… _

_NOO!_

'_Pros: Why don't you just say the damned disclaimer, Clou?_

_-sulks- Okay… I DON"T OWN! So get your paws offa me, ya freaks!_

_Institute guards-pout, then point menacingly-_

_Scary…_

**a/n: **_Well, to say the least, I didn't get many reviews… ahh, whatever. I mostly write for myself, people. It's one of my hobbies, and brings about a pleasant withdrawal from harsh, cruel reality. You guys are just welcome to read it if you please. Also, this sitekeepsmessing up everythingI type! I have to keep changing my format... It won't even let metpye it's name! How annoying...Grr... The dashes are messed in this chap, so that's just how it's gonna be._

_Okays, guys. This is the second chapter of Titan Windrider, so I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure as to when the third will come._

_Oh, and if you didn't get some of Star's Tamaranian… it's all right. Frankly, I would seriously translate it if it were that important. The words I mostly made up off the top of my head, and if they are the property of somebody else, then please notify me, and I will try my best to either correct or simply apologize. Only a couple of Star's words will appear later… so… yea. Also, in my version of Tamaranian, the names of the Titans and others will be spelled and pronounced differently. For example, "Kazel" (kah-zell a little roll on the 'l' pronunciation) is how "Kaze" is pronounced in my Tamaranian. This is because of the language itself is not accustomed to pronouncing certain sounds, as are many languages on Earth._

_I'll give an ice cream sandwich to anybody who figures out where Robin's name is in Star's Tamaranian tirade at the end of the chapter. It isn't very hard. Trust me. I might just give a list of how the Titans' names are pronounced and spelled in Tamaranian, anyway. Have fun!_

_Until next chapter…_


End file.
